Heartbreak Love
by Lish Anne
Summary: This is a LitaShawnMichaels fanfiction. Shawn and Lita have reacquainted, and they become closer than each of them thought. Will they work out? Someone requested for this! I hope you enjoy it! COMPLETE! Please R&R.
1. Just Kidding!

Chapter 1: "Just Kidding!"

The beautiful redhead, the Lovely Lita, steps out of her locker room, and carries her duffle bag over her shoulder. She sees Adam Copeland, a.k.a. Edge, and stops in front of him and smiles.

"Good show." Edge smiles and holds out his hand.

"Yes." Lita smiles back. "I'll see you next week." She winks and returns Edge's handshake. She strolls down the hallways but stops at gorilla. She smirks and walks down the empty ramp, silently listening to the humorous boos and chants at her heel-like personality. She sets down her duffle bag and hops onto the apron, grabbing a hold of the crimson ropes. She looks around at the empty seats, and enters the ring. She walks to each corner, caressing the ropes at she walks by each turnbuckle. She sits down at the center of the ring.

"Thought you'd be gone by now." A low, but familiar voice speaks softly from outside the ring.

Lita perks up her head and turns around. It's the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels. She smiles, but is a bit confused, because she doesn't really talk to him all that often. "Uh, hey."

Shawn walks up the stairs, but struts along the apron, refusing himself to enter the ring. "Why are you so shy?" He asks.

"Because this is the first time that you've approached me in three months." Lita sarcastically chuckles as she replies. "Why are you being such a kiss ass?"

Shawn smirks, and shakes his head. "It's not the fact that I'm being a kiss ass, just the fact that I have some news. It's a coincidence that I found you here."

"Why do you say that?" Lita raises an eyebrow, turning her body completely around.

"I usually come here to think." Shawn enters the ring and sits down in front of Lita. "I always think about the next show. I think about it all the time, until that Monday. I keep it in the back of my head when I visit my family, though."

"Oh." Lita nods. "So.. What's the oh-so-big news?"

"I talked to Vince today before the show. He said that some scriptwriters were talking about you and me teaming up." Shawn stares at the mat.

"Really…? How is this supposed to happen?" Lita blinks, sounding interested.

"Well, first off, you cheat on Edge with me, but keep it as a secret. There are hints, though. Each clue is about me walking up to you, acting like we're discussing it, and us flirting." Shawn explains.

"Oh.." Lita takes a deep breath. "I guess that's cool."

"Guess what else?" Shawn looks back up at her.

"What..?" Lita wonders.

"We actually have to be in a scene where it looks like we're having sex. It's going to be in the men's shower in the locker room. Edge walks in and catches us." Shawn adds.

"Huh? Really?" Lita's eyes become wider.

"Oh, know what else?" Shawn jumps up, acting excited.

"What? What?" Lita also becomes excited.

"You eventually become pregnant, Edge breaks up with you, but it ends up being his baby." Shawn smiles.

"Oooh.." Lita smiles.

"But get this! The perfect ending." Shawn takes a deep breath. "I leave you, Edge doesn't want the baby, and you're left all alone."

"Hmm.." Lita thinks. "It's actually quite a different story."

"Here's the best part of all." Shawn looks into her eyes. "You listening?"

"Yeah." Lita looks into Shawn's eyes.

"I'm kidding!" HBK stands up quickly and leaps to one side of the ring.

"OH! YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Lita stands up quickly and pushes Shawn. She playfully slaps his shoulder.

"Ahh!" Shawn acts as if he falls out of the ring, from over the ropes, and hits the thin, black floor mat.

"Oh, no!" Lita mocks J.R. "That jezebel, Lita, just knocked HBK, Shawn Michaels, out of the ring! Good god!" She giggles.

Shawn Michaels acts as if he's having a seizer. Lita jumps out of the ring, and pretends that she's hitting him with a steel chair. She starts to cuss him out.

"You bitch! You cheated on me! Aahh!" She laughs.

"Ow! Ouch! Get this devil woman off of me! Oooww!" HBK acts like he's in pain.

Lita stops and falls to her knees laughing. Shawn starts laughing as well. They look at each other and stop laughing and clear their throats at the same time. They look away from each other. Lita stands back up and stuffs her hands in the pockets of her ripped blue jeans. Shawn stands up.

"I'm okay, really." Shawn smiles.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and your wife." Lita looks at him.

"It's okay. Some people just aren't meant to be together. I'll always find someone else. Just like you will." HBK sighs.

Lita stares at the mat. "Really, now." She looks back up at him. "Why did you come out here?"

"I told you. I come out here to think. I really didn't think you'd be out here too." Shawn turns and walks away. "I should get going."

"Wait." Lita runs to him, and stops him. She grabs his left shoulder with her left hand. "Do you want to get something to eat with me?" She asks.

Shawn stares into Lita's eyes. "I.." He takes a deep breath. "I.."

Lita smirks. "It's okay."

"I…" Shawn fights back the tears. "I am sorry. I can't." He walks away. "I need to think."

Lita stands there, quietly. She scratches her right arm. _What'd I do wrong? _She thinks to herself. _I was just trying to be nice. Maybe he felt like he was being forced.. Or rushed.. _She watches him walk away, disappearing into the darkness.

End Chapter One


	2. Are You Sure?

Chapter 2: "Are You Sure?"

Lita leaves the Nationwide arena, of Columbus, Ohio. She walks to her car, and takes out her keys, and shakes them. She tosses her bag in the back seat, and sits down in the drivers side. She starts the car and drives to the hotel of where she is staying. She arrives at the Renaissance hotel. She exits from her car, and retrieves her duffle bag. She yawns, and walks into the tall building. She checks in to her room, and enters the elevator. She looks at her watch.

"Hmm. Twelve 'o' clock." Lita yawns, once again. She leaves the elevator, and looks left and right for her room. She stops in the middle of the wide hallway, staring ahead of her. "Shawn?"

Shawn Michaels looks up at Lita. He was waiting for her to arrive. He yawns, as if he was waiting for about forty-five minutes. "You finally arrived." He jokes.

"Yeah. I forgot something in the locker room." She laughs. "How'd you find my room?" Lita walks up to him, and pulls out her keys, searching for the keys to her room.

"I asked the secretary. I had to beg her. Then bribe her. Then buy her dinner. Then a car." Shawn sighs.

"Liar." Lita shakes her head and laughs.

"I know, but I DID have to buy her dinner! It was McDonalds… the dollar menu, but it was still dinner!" Shawn jokes again.

Lita opens the door. "You're so funny." She stands in front of him. "Mmm?"

Shawn starts to walk into her room, but she stops him. He blinks.

"You need a password!" Lita tries to shut the door.

Shawn overpowers her, and opens the door. He stomps through her path, and slams the door. You hear people banging on the walls, from the rooms next door.

"Ha!" Shawn dances.

Lita wipes her forehead. "Shawn.."

"What?" Shawn stands up straight.

"Sit down.." Lita sits down on one of the beds.

Shawn sits down on the other bed, facing her. The lovely redhead looks at him.

"So why have you been so talkative with me all of a sudden?" She asks.

"Well… I need to meet new people. Talking to the same people gets kind of boring." Shawn lays back. "Plus you're hot… heh heh." He jokes.

Lita laughs. "Very funny."

"No, very serious." HBK stretches.

"Do you still want to get something to eat?" Lita asks.

"Uhh.." Shawn takes a deep breath. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay! That's awesome!" Lita gets excited, but stops. "Wait, you're not bullshitting, are you?"

"No, no." He laughs. "We need to go to McDonalds though. Don't forget the dollar menu!"

Lita pushes him, playfully. "Yeah, right."

The two walk out of the room. Lita locks the door, and they strut down the hallway together. Lita pushes Shawn, but Shawn pushes back. Shawn starts running down the hall, and Lita chases after him.

End Chapter Two


	3. Late Dinner Very Late Dinner

Chapter 3: "Late Dinner… Very Late Dinner"

Lita chases Shawn down the stairwell. Shawn jumps onto the stairway railing, and starts sliding down to the first floor. Lita stops and watches him.

"That's cheating!" Lita yells.

Shawn laughs as he reaches the bottom. "I beat you!" He stares up, and squints, trying to see Lita.

Lita finishes running down the stairs, and hunches over, catching her breath. "You… suck… ass…"

"Heh, heh." Shawn pats her on her back. "You should have used my idea."

"Nah, I like putting myself in competition." Lita stands up. "Now I have an appetite."

"Yeah, me too." Shawn opens the heavy, steel door. He walks through, and slams it on Lita. He peeks through the window, and sticks out his tongue as if he was a little child.

"You're not very nice." Lita pushes the door open with all her strength.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss.. Queen." Shawn purposely giggles like a little schoolgirl.

"Kiss my ass." Lita starts walking towards the McDonalds located inside the hotel.

Shawn jogs after her, and locks elbows with her. "I gotta be a gentleman for our first date."

"First date?" Lita raises an eyebrow.

Shawn slightly blushes. "I mean, you know, as friends." He takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, yeah.. Of course!" Lita agrees. _For a second there, I thought he was trying to come on to me.. _She thought.

The friendly couple sit down at a table set for two. Lita tilts her head back in relaxation. Shawn grabs the salt shaker and spins it round and round. It tips over, spilling salt everywhere.

"Oops." Shawn sweeps the salt off the table with his right hand. He shyly looks around. Noticing Lita, he blinks and pokes her abdomen. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Lita suddenly sits back up and opens her eyes. "Err, just relaxed. I haven't slept at all in the past three days."

"And why not?" Shawn growls, acting concerned.

"Just a bit stressed on being alone. Me and Matt really had problems in the past. We actually discussed on being engaged right before we split up." Lita explains.

"I'm sorry." Shawn smirks, jokingly. "Well, there are other fish out in the sea.. That's what my mom always told me. I've had a ton of girlfriends when I was in school, and when I first started out in the WWE."

"I figured. You're such a pretty boy. Not meaning that in a rude way, just you look like one." Lita smiles back.

"Of course I am!" Shawn laughs. "Do you know how many times I've been told that!" He continues to laugh. "I knew you'd say it."

Lita starts to laugh. "Seriously?"

"Oh, man, I used to think that it was a rumor, that's how bad it was. Everyone would walk up to me like, _oh, look, it's HBK, Shawn Michaels, the pretty boy that gets all the girls,_. I would just look at them and laugh my ass off, It'd make me think that all the kids I went to school with just stalked me and knew I joined the WWE and would tell everyone on the staff what exactly I was like. It is so hilarious." Shawn explains.

"That is pretty funny, that is what I always thought of you. Nobody ever told me what you were like, except the fact that you were funny and childish. I never thought that you'd be child-like the way you are." Lita laughs.

Shawn looks over to the counter. "Hey, we came over to eat, didn't we?" He stands up. "I'm hungry."

Lita stands up also. "Yeah, me too."

Lita and the Heartbreak Kid walk up to the counter and order their food. The cashier glances at them, but then looks at them again.

"Excuse me," The young woman asks.

"Yes?" Shawn looks at her.

"A-are y-you Shawn Michaels? And are you L-lita..?" She stutters and blushes.

"Yes we are." Lita looks at her and smiles.

"Oh, my! Can I have your autographs, please?" The cashier asks nervously.

"Sure." They both answer.

The cashier takes out a pen and grabs her book bag. She looked like as if she was a college student. She takes out Shawn Michaels book, that he just released, and Lita's book, that was released about two or three years ago. She hands it to them. "Here you go. Oh, you two did absolutely wonderful tonight. I seen the show. It went perfect with my work schedule."

"Glad you made it to work. Thanks for going to the show." Shawn smiles and signs the inside front cover of his book. "Who is this to?"

"Uh, me, the name's Jennifer." The cashier blushes.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to do this for a big fan." Lita signs the inside cover of her book. "What did you think of my book?" She asks.

"Oh, wow! It was really amazing. I loved it. I read it about five times already." Jennifer replies.

Shawn hands Jennifer the book. "You must've bought mine right away." He says.

"Oh, yes, I… actually pre-ordered it. I did the same with your book, too, Lita. I'm already three-fourths finished with Shawn's book." She laughs nervously.

"Wow.." Shawn laughs. "It was nice seeing you."

"Same here." Lita hands Jennifer her book. "Good night."

"Yes, good night. It was a wonderful privilege meeting my two favorite wrestlers." Jennifer waves.

Shawn and Lita grab their food, and turn to walk back to their table.

"Oh, excuse me." Jennifer yells.

They both turn back around at the same time.

"Yes?" Shawn asks.

"I'm sorry, this'll be the last time I interrupt you, but.. May I ask.. That why you two are together? Are you guys a couple now?" Jennifer asks.

Lita and Shawn look at each other and laugh nervously. They look at the young woman nervously.

"Uhh…" Lita hums.

"Not exactly, we have just been reacquainted. We are just two friends." Shawn nods.

"Oh, okay. I just want to say… that you two look really great together." Jennifer comments.

"Thank you." Lita smiles.

The two turn back around and sit at the table they were once at before.

"She has a nice rack." Shawn jokes.

"Shawn!" Lita eats a couple fries and slaps his shoulder playfully. "It's very rude to stare." Lita laughs.

"Heh, I want to go ask if they're real." Shawn sips his soda and stares at her breast.

"Hey!" Lita waves her hand in front of his face. "You need to get out of la la land."

"I'm sorry! It's just… man, those college girls." Shawn jokes. "I wish I was young again."

"You are young. You're young by the way you act." Lita chuckles. "Age is just a number.. Until you reach fifty. Then you need to accept that you're an old bag." She jokes.

"I'm not there yet!" Shawn stretches and takes a huge bite of his cheeseburger. He purposely chews with his mouth open, letting the food fall out of his mouth. "Am I sexy now?" He tries to say, but cannot understand his full mouth.

"Eww, no!" Lita slides her chair back away from the table. She laughs. "You're getting food everywhere!"

Shawn starts laughing hysterically at Lita. He tries to chew up the rest of the food, but it gets all over his clothes, the table and the floor. Lita starts to laugh at Shawn's mess.

"We need somebody at aisle four! Clean up at aisle four!" Lita yells, jokingly, and continues laughing.

Shawn laughs so hard, he hunches over to a trashcan next to him. He spits all the food out. He looks at Lita with the most disgusted face. "That trashcan smells like an ass that shit itself and hasn't been cleaned in four-hundred years!"

Lita starts laughing harder. "Oh… my… god.." She tries to speak. "I.. Really don't know why, but… I just find this… so… damn… funny." She tries to catch her breath.

Shawn sits up and wipes his mouth with a napkin. "Usually, when that happens, it means that you haven't laughed in a long time, because you were stressed out about something." He tosses the napkin in the trashcan, and gags at the smell.

Lita wipes the tears from her eyes. "I really needed it." She takes a deep breath. "Honestly, I haven't laughed like this ever since me and Matt were together… and happy."

Shawn also takes a deep breath, trying to act serious. "You know, I'm really sorry that you two didn't work out the way you planned."

"Thank you, but I really don't want pity. I can take care of myself." Lita says.

"Oh, I see, you're a big girl." Shawn smiles. "I know… it's extremely painful when you lose someone you really love. My wife… she was just so amazing. We acted like two teenagers when we were together." He explains and clenches his fists, and tries to hold back his tears. He clears his throat and rubs his forehead.

"Shawn…" Lita blinks and gently caresses his left hand with her right hand.

Shawn closes his eyes tightly. "What..?" He mumbles.

Lita sighs, "Erm, why did you and your wife split up? I… don't mean to be so nosey, just trying to-"

Shawn interrupts her. "She had an affair. With who, I still don't know… but I know she did."

Lita takes her hand back in shock. Her chest starts to feel great pain. "Oh Shawn… I'm so-"

"No, it's okay. I found out from my son. My son had to tell me…" Shawn looks up at Lita, with tears flowing down his cheeks. "How the fuck come does he know, being our son, and me being her loving, caring husband and best friend, and I don't have a damn clue!" Shawn lifts up his right fist, and stops himself from punching the table. He slowly rests the fist on the table, meeting the other one. He takes a very very deep breath and exhales slowly.

"Hey, it's okay." Lita stands up. "Maybe this isn't the best place to discuss this." She walks over to his side and kneels down to hug him. She whispers in his right ear. "Come with me…"

Shawn wipes his nose and eyes and stands up. The couple walk out of the restaurant and enter the elevator. Lita wraps her arms around Shawn, calming him down. They arrive on the floor of Lita's room. They walk to their destination, and unlock the door. Lita kindly opens it for Shawn. He walks inside, and Lita follows him, closing and locking the door. Lita sits down on one bed, Shawn sits down on the other.

"What did you want…?" Shawn asks, acting like he never cried.

"I know that our problems are very different. I never experienced being married. I brought you up here, because I didn't really want to make a scene. I deeply apologize about what you're going through. I wish I could help somehow." Lita explains.

"I understand and really appreciate your kindness, but-" Shawn stops.

"But nothing! I know that we don't know each other well, but I know we can be close friends. I want to start this off as a good friendship, and this is the perfect beginning." Lita moves towards the edge of the bed. "I will be here for you, Shawn. And I know you'll be here for me. Let me help." She looks into his eyes.

"I…" Shawn stares into Lita's eyes. His lips slowly curl into a smile. "Thank you." He whispers.

"No problem." Lita whispers back, smiling also.

"You know, I'm not a pussy. I don't always cry." Shawn stands up playfully.

"Uh huh, sure…" Lita sits back. "I have a question."

"Mmm?" Shawn hums, as he rummages through his luggage.

"Why did you get the name of being the pretty-boy?" Lita smiles.

"Ahh, I see, going back to that subject." Shawn chuckles. "You see, I was a part of the football team at my high school. I was the star player. I was voted homecoming king for sophomore, junior and senior years, also prom king. I also was on the wrestling team, track team and baseball team. Team captain for track and baseball teams."

"Ooo, really?" Lita claps her hands. "Good boy."

"I'm not done yet." Shawn takes a deep breath. "I was also a part of the chess club, wrestling club, and student council. I was on the honor roll, had perfect attendance, I was well known by my perfect grades, I had three girlfriends at the same time, I led a credit recovery program, I was leader of a tutoring program, I was winner of the talent show junior and senior years, and I was smarter than the Asian students." He finishes.

"That's impressive." Lita smiles.

"Oh! I forgot something else." Shawn thinks.

"What now?" Lita blinks.

"I'm kidding!" Shawn laughs and leaps onto his bed and jumps on it.

Lita lays on her back on her bed. "You're a dick.." She laughs.

"I know…" Shawn giggles girlishly. "You want the truth?"

"Well, duh, that's what I wanted the first time." Lita slaps her forehead.

"Okay, seriously though, I really was elected homecoming king… just for sophomore year. I was elected prom king too… just as a finalist. I was really on the track team, but not captain. I was never in any club, nor programs, I had horrible attendance, I was never on the honor roll, I skipped school everyday, I won the talent show once in senior year, I smoked pot everyday and drank. I was nowhere near having higher intelligence than Asian students, I copied most of my assignments from them. I was well known for throwing a lot of parties." Shawn laughs. "It's close to my bluff." He shrugs.

"Yeah right!" Lita shakes her head. "Not close at all."

"Maybe a little bit." Shawn thinks.

Lita glances over at the clock, that is propped up on the wall in the center of the room. "It's almost two thirty!"

"Really?" Shawn asks sarcastically.

"I need to try and get some sleep. You know, we have a house show on Wednesday, in Georgia." Lita crawls under her blankets. "Are you staying here?"

Shawn sits down on his bed. "Yeah." He stretches and crawls under the blankets of his bed also. "See you in the morning."

"Good night." Lita stretches her arm over to the lamp, and clicks it off.

End Chapter Three


	4. True Feelings?

Chapter 4: "True Feelings?"

_Lita wakes up suddenly, and holds her head, trying to catch her breath. She looks around in the dark room, and stares up at the clock on the wall in front of her. It reads four forty-three. She wipes the sweat from her brow, and clears her throat. She removes the blankets from her body, and her hand hits something. She raises an eyebrow, and slowly looks to her left. There is a person laying next to her, fast asleep. She pokes the persons backside, and she hears a familiar groan. She removes the blankets from his face, and bends over to try to see his face. She gasps and squeals shockingly, and covers her mouth. It's Shawn Michaels! Why is he laying in the same bed as her! Lita crawls backwards and falls off the bed…_

Lita wakes up, for real, and hits her head on the night stand, that separates the beds. She is lying on the floor. "Ugh…" She rubs her head in pain. She sits up and looks at her bed, no one else in laying there. She sighs in relief and looks over at the bed Shawn was laying in. He wasn't there either. Lita stands up and looks around. "Shawn…?" She whispers. She walks into the mini kitchen, but no one was there. She walks to the bathroom door and knocks on the white oak with two of her knuckles. Nobody. She sits down on the foot of her bed. _Where is Shawn? _She thought.

The Heartbreak Kid walks into the hotel room. He sighs and turns off his cell phone. He sees Lita awake, and stands there, frozen. Lita stares back at him in curiosity. She feels relieved once again.

"Wait, wait." Shawn holds up his hands. "I know what you're going to say…"

"Where'd you go…?" Lita asks.

"I had to call my wife. I… miss her so." Shawn sighs, and sits down next to her. "Sorry if I scared you. You look like you just seen a ghost." He jokes.

"Please Shawn…" Lita gently grabs her chest, grabbing a hold of her shirt. "I really started to get worried."

"I'm sorry." Shawn wraps his right arm around her shoulders. "What did you think happened to me?"

"I don't know, that's what I was worried about. I thought you left while I was asleep." Lita stops. _Uh, oh. _She thought. _I don't want him to think that I like him…_

"I see." Shawn smiles. "Does someone have a crush?" He jokes again.

"No, no. It's not that. You're my new friend, I care, that's all." Lita tries to explain.

"I know. I was just fucking with you." Shawn stands up and sets his cell phone on the night stand. He jumps back in bed. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Alright." Lita crawls back to her pillows, and lays on her back. She smiles as she stares at Shawn moving around as he tries to get comfortable in his bed. She sighs and stares at the ceiling. _I don't know why, but I'm really starting to like him. He is so cute, funny… he makes me laugh and smile. I need that type of man. He really cares about me, maybe he doesn't show much of it now, but… he might be the one. I think my fate has actually come. I like him… I might even be in love with him. Just thinking about it makes me smile. _Lita thinks, as she smiles at the thought of her and Shawn as a couple. _I might try to get him to like me too. I'll talk to him about it. Yes, tomorrow, I'm taking him out to a nice restaurant, and asking him to be with me. I want to give him a great time. He deserves one. But… his wife. He still loves her. I hope this works. _Lita turns over in her bed, and closes her eyes once again.

End Chapter Four


	5. Caught!

Chapter 5: "Caught!"

"Hey! Wake up, lazy ass!" Shawn picks up a pillow and hits Lita in the head, waking her up.

"Jesus friggin' Christ, Shawn!" Lita sits up suddenly, holding her chest. "Don't give me a heart attack!"

"Ha ha, just having a bit of fun!" Shawn holds the pillow from behind him.

"Oh, yeah?" Lita picks up her pillow, and stands up on her bed. "You want fun? You'll get fun!" Lita leaps onto Shawn's bed and hits him in the shoulder.

Shawn acts like he got shot, and falls off his bed onto the floor. "Ahhh!"

Lita jumps off the bed and stands over his body. "Now, you're dead!" Lita hits him multiple times with her pillow.

Shawn grabs her legs and tackles her, knocking her down. "Take that!"

"Ow!" Lita bumps her head on the floor.

Shawn sits up and checks her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lita smiles and fixes her hair.

They both stand up, and hear a knock on their door. They look at each other confusingly, and Shawn walks to the door and opens it.

"Hey!" Christian grins.

Christian, Chris Jericho, Edge, Trish Stratus, and Triple H all walk into the room, but everyone freezes at once, wondering what the hell is going on! They all look at one another.

"Now this is different." Triple H, laughs.

"What's going on? It looks like a love fest!" Chris Jericho laughs also.

"Heh, heh. Are you two a couple now?" Trish places her hands on her hips.

"No, no. This is just a misunderstanding." Lita nervously explains, as she tosses her pillow on her bed.

"Yeah," Shawn smiles and walks up to the small group. "You see, I forgot my wallet at home, and…, uh, well, I stayed here with Lita." He makes up an excuse.

"I smell bullshit!" Edge jokes.

"No, really, that's what happened." Lita walks up to them.

"Then why did I see your wallet on the floor of the locker room last night?" Christian crosses his arms.

"…" Shawn swallows his lie down his throat. "Err…uh… hmmm…"

"Hey, Shawn, I need to talk to you in private for a second. That is why I came up here." Triple H grabs Shawn's arms and walks him outside the room.

"So what's going on?" Trish asks.

"It's nothing. We're just friends." Lita admits.

"It looks like sparks are flying." Chris Jericho comments.

"It's pretty obvious." Trish smiles.

"You think so?" Lita sighs. "I…uh…"

"Oh, my." Trish looks at the guys.

"I don't know." Edge scratches the back of his head. "He… you…"

"What?" Lita blinks and looks at Edge.

"What he's trying to say, is that you two are so different." Christian finishes.

"I don't think so." Lita rubs her left arm.

"Shawn, is Shawn. Lita… you're you. You two are different. Trust us." Trish tries to explain.

"I like him…I think it can work." Lita smiles.

"We're just letting you know." Trish pats Lita on her shoulder.

Lita takes a deep breath. "What brings you all here anyways?"

"You missed the party last night!" Chris Jericho squeals. "It was so awesome! Kane got so drunk off his ass." He laughs.

"Dude, you two should have been there. Jeff and Matt really got into it." Christian says. "They actually started fist fighting!"

"Yeah, it took me, Christian, Jericho, Booker T., Undertaker, Triple H and Carlito to get them separated." Edge explains.

"Are you serious!" Lita asks, in shock. "What were they fighting about?"

"Something about Matt meeting this new chick, and Jeff was saying that he was with her." Christian says.

"They were really drunk, too." Trish rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Wow…" Lita nods.

Meanwhile…

"What the hell, man! Lita!" Triple H freaks out.

"What about her? We're friends." Shawn shrugs.

"What a big fucking lie!" Triple H keeps himself from yelling. "You… what about your wife! Your kids, man!"

"Come on, Paul. We just got reacquainted last night." Shawn stares at the floor.

"You two are more than friends. I know it. I know you." Triple H points at him.

"My wife and I are split up, and eventually getting divorced. Honestly, I am not happy about it at all. I love my wife to fucking death, but Paul, in order for a relationship to work, the man and woman both need to love one another. She doesn't love me, she proved that. She lost her chance. I don't like it, but I must move on." Shawn continues to explain. "My children are old enough to understand it."

"Do you think it'll work?" Triple H asks.

"What?" Shawn asks, acting dumb.

"You and Lita. You two as a couple." Triple H answers.

"I don't know. We haven't got that far." Shawn shrugs.

"Do you like her?" Triple H asks.

"Maybe. I think she is my type. She laughs at all my jokes. I like making her smile, man." Shawn smiles.

"That look in your eyes. You do like her." Triple H crosses his arms.

"Hell, I may even be in love with her." Shawn crosses his arms also.

"I can't believe it. I'm not keeping you two from each other. I just worry about this. It's just so sudden, man. I don't have a problem with this, I just hope it doesn't affect both your jobs or anything." Triple H says.

"We'll be fine. Even though we're from different generations, I see a piece of fate from her. When I stare into her eyes, I feel so relaxed, and I drift away. It's like looking into a window to her soul. She is so beautiful. We haven't shared a kiss yet, but I imagine what it'd be like." Shawn becomes all googly-eyed.

Triple H laughs. "You're such a teenager, man."

Shawn starts to laugh. "I knew I could make you laugh."

Triple H and Shawn hug, and everyone walks out to the hallway.

"Later." Christian and Edge say at the same time.

"See ya." Shawn waves.

Triple H, Jericho, Edge, Christian and Trish all walk down the hall, and enter the elevator. Lita looks at Shawn. Shawn looks back at Lita.

"What'd they tell you?" Shawn asks.

"Just about that party last night." Lita answers. "What'd H say?"

"Nothing really. He mentioned about the party, and that we plan on hanging out tomorrow." Shawn replies.

"What are you doing today?" Lita asks, walking back into the room.

Shawn follows, and stuffs his hands into his pockets. "I don't know, maybe going to Georgia. What about you?"

"Oh, same thing. Want to come with me? I'm not into traveling alone." Lita asks.

"Sure." Shawn smiles. "Later, we have to finish that pillow fight." He pokes Lita's chest.

"To be continued!" Lita grins.

End Chapter Five


	6. Boring! Boring!

Chapter 6: "Boring! Boring!"

Shawn Michaels and Lita leave the Renaissance hotel, and drive's Lita's 'rent a car' to the Columbus Airport. Lita looks through her cell phone, checking her voice mail and text messages. Shawn drives along the highway, and glances at the clock, which reads nine twenty-two. Shawn grabs his coffee mug and takes a sip. He glances at Lita multiple times, trying to catch her attention. Lita looks at him, wondering what he's doing.

"Weird-o." Lita shakes her head and smiles. "Thanks for taking the wheel for me. I really don't feel like driving today for some reason."

"It's cool." Shawn yawns at his boredom. "I'm bored."

Lita turns off her cell phone and stuffs it in her duffle bag. "Me too. This flight is going to be so boring."

They arrive at the Airport, and leave their car in the parking lot. The couple carry their luggage with them, as they walk inside the small building. Lita follows Shawn as he walks to the front desk, where they stand before the entrance of the Airplane. They show the woman their tickets and Shawn runs through the bridge, entering the plane. Lita chases after him.

"Wait, up!" Lita stops and catches her breath.

"Heh, slow ass." Shawn smiles, and stops.

"Excuse me, please don't run." A young flight attendant points at them.

"Sorry." Shawn turns and looks at her.

"Sorry, my son is very stupid." Lita looks at Shawn. She walks by and sticks her tongue out at him.

"…" Shawn follows her.

Lita walks over to her seat, and sits down. She leans the chair back. Shawn sits down next to her. He stares at her, as if he was a statue. Lita looks back at him. It's the beginning of a staring contest.

"Prepare to lose." Lita continues staring, not moving the top half of her face.

"No, you prepare to lose…" Shawn fights back, barely even moving his lips.

Lita flares out her nostrils purposely, to distract Shawn. "I can do this for hours."

"Well, you know what? Me too." Shawn grins from ear to ear.

A huge piece of foil that was bunched into a ball, hits Lita in the side of her head. "Ahhow!" She looks around at who hit her, and it was a little boy, about the age of six. "He hit me! Do over!"

"No, no! You lost! Just accept it!" Shawn laughs hysterically.

"That's bullshit." Lita crosses her arms and sits back in her seat. "I'll let you go this time."

"Heh, heh. You better." Shawn sits back in his seat also.

Fifteen minutes later…

Lita taps her finger on the plastic armrest on her seat, and looks out the window. She looks at Shawn, which is asleep. She looks on the floor and sees an old packet of chili sauce. She bends down to pick it up, and rips it open. She slowly dribbles some right under his nose, and on his bottom lip. She tries to keep herself from laughing, and just lets out a light giggle. She tosses the packet back on the floor. She clears her throat. "SHAWN! Wake up!" Lita shakes him.

Shawn doesn't move, and continues sleeping.

"Shawn! Hurry! Get up!" Lita shakes him again.

Shawn stays in his position, still sleeping.

"Shawn…?" Lita pokes him, starting to get nervous. "Hey…"

Shawn is still frozen.

"Hey… don't play around." Lita continues poking him. "Fine, then. Don't wake up." She crosses her arms.

"BOO!" Shawn suddenly wakes up, and scares Lita.

"Eee!" Lita jumps up, in fright. "Fuck you…" She laughs and turns away.

"Hahaha!" Shawn licks his lips. "Mmmm, spicy!"

"I can never play a good prank on you." Lita scratches the back of her head.

"Because you're not a pro like me!" Shawn boasts.

"Yeah, I know." Lita replies sarcastically.

"I'm bored. I hate flights." Shawn moves around in his seat purposely, like he was two years old.

Lita stares at him and laughs. "I do too, but I don't act like a child…" She continues laughing.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you something." Shawn sits up, and leans towards Lita.

"Yeah?" Lita looks at him.

"What do you do on your free time?" Shawn asks.

"Well, I have my own Humane society. I usually go there to check on my animals." Lita takes a deep breath.

"Oohh, an animal lover, eh?" Shawn nods.

"Yes, I absolutely love animals." Lita smiles.

"That's nice. I'm glad you have a hobby. I'm not that big with animals. I'm more into helping needy children." Shawn says.

"Aww, that's sweet. I like helping needy kids too. I feel so bad for them." Lita looks at Shawn. _He is very sweet! What a huge plus for him._ She thinks.

"Yeah…" Shawn sighs. _I like the fact that she cares for needy kids and animals…_ Shawn thinks. He looks at Lita and smiles.

There is a long moment of silence.

Lita stares at the back of her seat. She thinks. _Maybe now is the best time to ask him about dinner tonight… But how should I bring it up?_

Shawn sits back in his seat also, and starts messing with the headphones on his lap. _Ooohkaay.. Awkward silence… _He thinks.

Lita bites her bottom lip. She looks at Shawn. She clears her throat. "Uhh, Shawn?"

"Yeeesss…?" Shawn asks, and smiles.

"Umm." Lita laughs nervously. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Shawn thinks for a moment. "Nope. Why?"

"Because…" Lita freezes.

"What's the matter?" Shawn looks at her.

"I… was…" Lita starts to choke at her speech. "Err."

"Hey." Shawn smiles. "Just tell me. It's fine."

"Do you want to go out to dinner with me?" Lita finally asks.

Shawn sits back and stares in front of him. He then grins. He looks back at Lita. "Yeah, of course."

Lita blinks and smiles. She holds back her tears of happiness. "That's great."

There is another long moment of silence…

End Chapter Six


	7. Finally

Chapter 7: "Finally"

The Airplane finally lands on the landing strip of Atlanta Georgia. Shawn taps on Lita's shoulder, awaking her from rest.

"Hey, bum! Wakie wakie!" Shawn sings in her ear.

"Oh…" Lita stretches. "Finally…" She rubs her eyes and looks out the window.

"I'm going to get my own hotel room, alright?" Shawn insists.

"How come?" Lita asks.

"Because, you may want time by yourself." Shawn shrugs.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you just stay at my place? Why waste money? Come on." Lita begs.

Shawn thinks. "Okay, okay. No need to beg." He jokes.

"Yay!" Lita grins. She stands up and grabs Shawn's hands. "I want to show you my place!"

"Alright." Shawn laughs.

Lita runs down the strip with Shawn's hand in hers. They leave the airport and Lita jogs to her car. Shawn walks up to her.

"I'll drive." Lita unlocks her door.

"Of course, I'm not your slave." Shawn jokes… again.

Lita sits down in her seat, and unlocks Shawn's side. Shawn sits down in his seat. He sets his bag in her back seat, as does Lita. Lita starts the car, and drives her way back to her house.

"Wow, why are you getting so excited?" Shawn smirks.

"I want you to meet someone that means a lot to me." Lita smiles, as she drives along the main roads.

"Who might this be?" Shawn asks.

"You'll see." Lita stops at a red light.

Lita continues driving, and finally arrives at her humble abode. She exits her car, and opens Shawn's door, helping him out.

"Come." Lita smiles, and takes a deep breath.

Shawn follows her, then Lita stops at her front door. She unlocks it, and Shawn tries to peek over her shoulders. They walk in the house, and Shawn takes a deep breath.

"Nice place." Shawn nods.

"Thanks." Lita bites her bottom lip. "Make yourself at home." She closes the front door.

Shawn sets down his bag, and stands in the middle of the front room. "So where is this special person?" He asks.

"Oh!" Lita walks up to Shawn and smiles. "Wait here." She runs toward the back of the house.

"Okay." Shawn looks around the room. He smiles at the warm sensation it brings him. He bends down and looks at a few pictures of Lita and a few of her friends.

Lita walks up from behind Shawn. "Hey."

Shawn smiles at Lita, and he notices a friendly little companion next to her. He looks down at him, and bends down to his height. Lita smiles from ear to ear.

"Who is this?" Shawn scratches him behind his ear.

"This is Cody. My good friend that I wanted you to meet." Lita sits down on the floor. "He has been with me for a long time. Isn't that right, buddy?" She hugs him.

Cody licks Lita's cheek, and sniffs Shawn's palm. Shawn laughs and strokes his back.

"He's a good dog." Shawn stands straight up. "How old is he?"

"Oh, almost ten years old." Lita kisses Cody on his forehead, and stands straight up.

"He's a really nice dog. Very beautiful." Shawn smiles. "Is he a good security dog?"

"A great one. He could kick your ass." Lita laughs.

"I bet." Shawn laughs. "Can he box?"

"Better than Mike Tyson." Lita pokes Shawn's chest.

"Sure…" Shawn shakes his head.

Lita smiles, and watches Cody run back into the backside of the house. She looks at Shawn, and he stares at her.

"So, Lita…?" Shawn clears his throat.

"Yes?" Lita stuffs her hands in her pockets.

"Where're you taking me to dinner?" Shawn asks.

"It's a surprise." Lita smirks.

"Not McDonalds again. The dollar menu is way too expensive." Shawn rubs the back of his neck.

"No, we're not going somewhere that expensive!" Lita shakes her head. "There is only a two dollar limit tonight! And that means one dollar for you, and one dollar for me." She explains, and giggles.

"Good." Shawn smiles.

"But really though, this is to celebrate our new friendship. I'm making sure that this is really worthwhile." Lita says.

"Alright." Shawn nods. His cell phone rings, suddenly. He blinks and grabs it from his back pocket. "Excuse me."

Lita nods, and Shawn walks outside, and answers the phone.

"Hello?" Shawn says, and he closes the front door.

"Shawn? It's me." The other side answers.

Shawn recognizes the voice from the other line. It's his wife. "What?"

"Shawn. I want you home. Please come back." The woman sobs, as she begs.

"I'm sorry, but I have plans tonight." Shawn clears his throat.

"Please, honey. Can you plan them another time?" She begs. "I want you home. Your children miss you… I miss you… I love you."

"Uhh… I'm sorry." Shawn sighs. "These plans are really important."

"Shawn, just forget them! Who do you care about more? Your job, or your wife! Your loving, caring wife, that needs you now… I left him, Shawn. I want you back. Please, darling. Come home to me." She begs.

"I…" Shawn pauses. "I…"

"Honey… baby… darling, please. I love you. I love you and miss you so much." She cries out into Shawn's ear.

"I…" Shawn starts to become teary-eyed.

"Please, baby. Come home to me. I want to make things batter." She says.

"I…" Shawn blinks and wipes the tear from his eye. He smiles. "I'll be there tonight."

"I love you. My Shawn." She hangs up the phone.

"I… love you too." Shawn hangs up the phone and smiles. He shakes his head. "Lita…" He walks back into the house.

Lita is sitting on the couch. She looks up at Shawn. She smiles. "Who was that?"

Shawn pauses. He thinks. _Oh, damn… dinner. Shit._ "It was Triple H." _Oh, man… I gotta call her back._

"Oh, really? What'd he want?" Lita asks.

"About tomorrow. He wanted to know when we were going to meet." Shawn sighs at his lie. _Forget my wife. I want to be with Lita. _He thinks. "So when should I show up?"

Lita thinks. "Hmmm. Oh, about eight 'o' clock is a perfect time! How come?"

"Well, I have to see Paul, because he needs help with this… thing. Something about tomorrow. I'll also be getting ready and such. I'm going to go do that now. Can I borrow your car?" Shawn asks, as he stutters.

"Of course." Lita smiles and hands him the car keys. "Remember, eight 'o' clock!"

"Yes!" Shawn opens the front door, and runs out to her car and leaves.

Lita smiles as she watches Shawn leave. _I can't wait until tonight…_

End Chapter Seven


	8. What Do I Do Now?

Chapter 8: "What Do I Do Now?"

Shawn speeds Lita's car down the street and stops by a local Speedway gas station. He parks in a parking spot by the air tank. He takes out the keys and bonks his head on the steering wheel.

"Fuck… Shit… I'm such a damn jerk." Shawn slaps himself. "What do I do, now?" He takes out his phone and stares at the case. He caresses it, and smiles. _She wants me back. But… I promised myself I would never be back with her. She hurt me… She really hurt me. But… I miss her so damn much. She told me she wanted to be back with me. Did she actually leave him? Does she really ask for forgiveness? Does she really want to be a family again? Lita… Lita is helping me through this. Lita is being a really good friend. Actually one of the best friends that I've had in a long time. I.. I may be in love with her. I miss my wife, though. Family, or good friend? Which one should I chose! _Shawn punches the steering wheel in frustration. "Damn!" He rubs his forehead. _I can't live through this anymore. I'm telling her that I can't be there. Wait. I don't want to hurt her. _"Who should I pick!" Shawn yells. _Okay. _Shawn starts up the car again. _I've made my choice… _Shawn pulls out of the parking lot, and leaves the gas station.

End Chapter Eight


	9. …

Chapter 9: "…"

That night, at seven thirty-seven…

Lita is in the bathroom, getting ready for the big night. She is wearing a spaghetti string, crimson dress that is draping a little above the knees. She has thin strap tall heeled shoes that have little diamonds on them. She finishes crimping her long red hair, and starts putting on her make-up. After that, she strolls into the kitchen and checks on the dinner. She is making broccoli, cheese and rice casserole, with home-made mashed potatoes, sodium free corn, with very expensive red wine on the side. She carries it to the dining table, which is covered with a very special, beautiful, handed down, and sophisticated table cloth. She sets the table with her most expensive dishes, and sets it perfectly. She placse two, beautiful thick ghost white candles in the center, and lights them. She smiles at her success. She turns on her radio, and inserts a CD that plays beautiful, romantic music. She dims the lights, and sits down in the living room.

She looks at her living room clock every two seconds, nervously. "Ahem…" Lita clears her throat. "Shawn, I've been meaning to tell you. These past two days…" She shakes her head. "No, no… Shawn, I love you." She stands up, then sits back down, suddenly. _I don't know what to say. What if he freaks out? What if he doesn't feel the same about me?_ Lita takes a deep breath. "First, I'll tell him how much I care about him. Then I'll explain to him how much of a friend I want to be for him." She smiles. "Yeah. That's it." _Confidence… confidence, girl. _Lita smiles. "I can do this. He won't get angry. I hope."

A half hour later…

Lita blinks and stares at the floor. She looks up at the clock again. She sighs and clears her throat. _It's okay, Lita. It's only eight 'o' seven._ Lita stands up and walks to the dining room table. She stares at it. She smiles. _He'll show up. Don't worry. _She tugs on the table cloth, making sure that there are no wrinkles. She sits down in her seat, and plays with the silverware. She sees Cody walk up to her and lick her hand. She pats him on the head.

Meanwhile…

Shawn is at the airport, waiting for his flight to get prepared to take it's passengers, so he can go back home, to Texas. He sits down and stares out the large window. He glances at his watch, and notices that it's almost eight twenty. He sighs and thinks about Lita. He then thinks about his wife. Then his cell phone rings. He answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby. Are you on your way?" Shawn's wife asks.

"Uh, yeah." Shawn sighs.

"What's wrong, honey? Are you excited to see me?" She asks.

"Mmm, sure." Shawn takes a deep breath, and rubs his forehead.

"I want to ask you something, Shawn." His wife coughs.

"Yes?" Shawn says.

"What were your plans?" She laughs for a moment. "Obviously it wasn't as important as seeing me."

Shawn clears his throat. "Don't say that." He mumbles.

"Oh? What is another woman? Well, you can tell her that you're still married." She growls.

"Leave her out of this. She was there for me." Shawn takes another deep breath.

"I can say what I want. Who is this other woman?" She asks.

"That's… none of your business. All that matters, is that she was there for me, when I needed someone." Shawn replies.

"Oh. Well. You're with me again. Isn't that right, honey?" She laughs.

Shawn stares at his lap. _Lita… _He thinks. "No."

"E-excuse me!" She yells. "What did you just say!"

"I said, no." Shawn smiles. "I…" He laughs. "I love Lita."

"You what! That whore?" She becomes outraged.

"No, you're the whore, not obeying your vows. Fuck you, I'm going to be with a woman that really cares about me." Shawn laughs. "Bye!" He hangs up the phone, and turns it off, so she doesn't call back. He raises his chin, and grins. "I'm coming, Lita." He leaves the airport.

End Chapter Nine


	10. Please?

Chapter 10: "Please?"

Lita is asleep on the couch in the front room. Shawn opens the front door quietly. He is dressed in a highly sophisticated tuxedo, with his hair slick back, flowing behind his shoulders. He fixes his jacket and walks over to where she lays. He smiles and pokes her arm.

"Hey." Shawn smiles.

Lita opens her eyes and sits up suddenly. She glares at Shawn evilly. She sends him the dirtiest look, and looks up at the clock. It reads ten-twelve. She becomes more furious. "Late?"

Shawn stands up and sighs. "I'm sorry."

"You know," Lita laughs at her anger. "I don't even want to know why you're this fucking late."

"It's because-" Shawn tries to speak.

Lita interrupts him. "No. That's enough."

"Lita, please listen." Shawn sits down next to her. "Can we just enjoy this nice evening? Celebrating our brand new friendship? Please?"

"Shawn, I don't know why I even planned this wonderful dinner. I knew this was going to be very special. I knew it. That's why I decided for it to be here. In my home." Lita starts to cry. "But you had to fucking ruin it! Why Shawn! Why…! You really hurt me. You really made me feel like a fucking piece of garbage!" She balls her eyes out and slaps Shawn in his face.

Shawn sits there, and rubs his cheek. "L-…" He takes a deep breath. "Please.."

"No. No more begging, Shawn. You don't know how much you hurt me." Lita hugs herself and turns away.

Shawn rubs his own shoulders. "I can't make a joke to get out of this one, can I?" He smiles.

"Fuck off." Lita continues crying. "Just get out of my house."

Shawn stands up. He walks towards the door, and grabs the handle. He tightly grips it. He turns around and looks at Lita. "Lita."

"Go…" Lita wipes the running mascara from her eyes.

Shawn kneels down to Lita's height, and grabs her hands. "I won't lie to you."

Lita looks at him in silence. Shawn stares into her eyes.

"I was going to see my wife, because she wanted another chance." Shawn starts to explain.

"What?" Lita starts to become even more angry.

"But listen. I was thinking about you non-stop. I wanted to be with you more than my wife. That should mean something to you." Shawn finishes.

"You blew me off. You stood me up." Lita turns her head away. "You chose your wife first. She hurt you. Like you hurt me."

"But.." Shawn stops.

"I loved you Shawn! I really did. I fell deeply in love with you. Now I don't even know if that is possible right now. I was going to ask you if you wanted to be with me, but now I feel like a dumbass for having that thought in my head in the first place." Lita starts to cry again.

"I love you too, Lita!" Shawn replies.

Lita looks back at Shawn angrily. "It's too late for that! You blew it!"

"You still love me. You know it. I love you, Lita. I love you more right now than I have ever loved my wife. Lita, please, I want to be with you. I was going to ask you the very same thing tonight! Please be with me." Shawn stares into her eyes.

"I don't know…" Lita stares into Shawn's eyes. "You already broke my heart."

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I was just still in the mix of missing my wife and wanting to be with someone else. The past two days.. I've had so much fun with you. Lita, please be with me." Shawn begs.

Lita thinks for a moment. She stops crying. She starts to feel what Shawn is feeling. She thinks about the fun they had in the pat two nights. Her lips slowly curl into a smile. She starts to cry and hugs him tightly.

The two walk to the table. Shawn pours wine into their glasses, and they propose a toast for a perfect future.

"To us." Lita smiles.

"To us." Shawn repeats.

They drink their wine, set down the glasses, and they share their second kiss. Shawn grabs a handful of the casserole, and smears it in Litas face.

Shawn laughs hysterically. "Got ya!"

Lita wipes it off, and smears the leftovers from her face and throws it at Shawn. "You bitch!" She laughs.

Shawn runs towards the backside of the house, with Lita chasing after him. Shawn lifts her up with all of his strength, and hugs her tightly once again. They share another passionate kiss. Shawn licks the casserole off her face, and laughs. Lita laughs also.

"I love you." Lita whispers into Shawn's ear.

"Love you too." Shawn whispers back into her ear.

End Chapter Ten

The End

Alicia's comments:

Heh. I'm not even going to say who this is dedicated to. You know who you are! I hope you liked it. Honestly, I had no clue how to have had Shawn's personality. I didn't want to make him like Y2J, like in _The Road Trip_ fanfic I wrote earlier. I made him a funny character with a good sense of humor. I think that's what made him so cute… at least in my opinion. I also wanted to make this fic a bit funny, and not too mushy. I'm not really into the whole serious lovey dovey story writing that much! I like Shawn Michaels, but I'm not going to say that I'm his biggest fan, because I'm not! I like HBK as a wrestler, and I respect what he has done in the WWE, but I like my wrestlers, like Christian, Lita and Jericho. Writing one about HBK was certainly an experience! If anyone requests any fanfics of the newer wrestlers like Carlito and Randy Orton.. It might be a bit difficult. I don't really have their characters planted in my brain just yet! I'm still kind of stuck WAY back in Invasion… I miss it. I don't really like any other Divas other than Lita. She is pretty much the only Diva I enjoy writing about. I can't stand Trish, Victoria, and all the new ones. They just seem fake.. And they suck at wrestling. Victoria isn't bad, though. Okay, I'm going to stop jibber-jabbering. If you have any requests, don't be afraid to e-mail me! Just send me two main characters, the storyline, and I'll see what I can do. Thank you all for reading. I really appreciate it. Bye bye!


End file.
